Maaf Aku Gagal
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: Sedari dulu, aku selalu berada di balik punggung kalian. Selalu seperti itu. Saat ini pun, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku merasa… aku telah gagal menjadi teman kalian./"Maaf... Aku gagal."/Canon Perdana/RnR please?/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Kazuma B'tomat

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Character : Sakura. H

Warning : AT, OOC, My first Canon

Kazuma House Production present…

Maaf Aku Gagal

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…"

"Pelan-pelan, lukamu masih belum sembuh."

Pandangan samar-samar terekam di matanya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sedang mengeluarkan cakhra berwarna kehijauan. _Kuyakin dia adalah _medic-nin_._

"Siapa?"

"Tolong jangan banyak berbicara dulu," kata gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Perlahan, cakhra kehijauan itu memudar saat ia mengangkat tangannya dari dada seorang gadis berambut merah yang semula berlubang–dan kini telah menutup sempurna.

"Syukurlah kau selamat," gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum.

Seminggu. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Sasuke melawan Danzo. Dan sudah seminggu pula Sakura bertemu dengan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno."

"Hm…" Gadis berambut merah itu hanya menghembuskan nafas. Memandang kedua tangannya yang terbalut perban di atas kedua pahanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu langit berawan. Sejauh mata memandang, awan tebal berwarna kelabu hampir menutupi seluruh bagiannya yang biasa berwarna biru muda.

Kincir angin yang terbuat dari kertas itu terus berputar semenjak ia ditancapkan ke batang pohon yang bagian atasnya telah terpotong. Sepasang mata _emerald_ itu tak henti-hentinya memandangi kincir buatannya.

Putaran kincir yang berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam, membuatnya seakan terlempar kembali ke masa lalu. Waktu dimana ia dan teman-teman se-akademi bermain di padang rumput itu.

**Flashback…**

"_Dasar Jidat Lebar!"_

"_Pergi kau dari sini!"_

"_Jelek."_

_Cacian-cacian seperti itulah yang selalu terdengar ketika seorang gadis berambut merah muda mendekati segerombolan gadis-gadis yang sedang bermain. Cacian itu seperti makanan sehari-hari bagi gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu._

_Selalu ditolak._

_Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan menjauhi gerombolan gadis-gadis itu. Ia hanya menunduk lesu, memperhatikan rumput hijau di bawahnya. Kakinya melangkah entah kemana, ia pun juga tak tahu. Sampailah ia ditepi sebuah danau._

_Danau itu sungguh jernih airnya bagaikan hanya berupa lapisan kaca. Cahaya matahari senja yang kemerahan terpantul di permukaannya yang tenang dan datar. Pantulannya bagaikan kristal-kristal yang berkilauan._

"…_Andaikan aku adalah rumput hijau ini, pastilah menyenangkan. Hanya bergoyang mengikuti angin. Tak perlu memikirkan sesuatu yang berat…" gumamnya memperhatikan rumput yang bergoyang ke kiri, ke kanan, mengikuti angin._

"_Kalau kau adalah rumput, kau takkan merasakan kasih sayang." Sebuah suara menyeruak begitu saja._

_Gadis berambut merah muda itu berbalik menatap seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Cengirannya begitu lebar terpasang di wajahnya._

"_Hai, aku Naruto!" katanya._

"_S-Sakura…" ucap gadis itu takut-takut. Tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benaknya, ada seorang yang mau berbicara dengannya._

"_Kenapa kau berkata demikian?"_

"_Aku merasa… hidupku tak berarti. Tak ada yang mau menerimaku sebagai temannya," katanya. Anak-laki-laki itu duduk di sampingnya. Mengikuti arah pandangan gadis itu–danau._

"_Kau beruntung masih memiliki orang tua. Mereka pasti menyayangimu." Anak laki-laki itu memetik sekuntum bunga liar. "Suatu hari, pasti ada yang menerimamu menjadi temanmu." Lagi-lagi, cengiran lebar itu terpasang di wajahnya._

_Anak laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kincir yang terbuat dari kertas. Kincir itu terlihat agak lecek di bagian sudutnya. "Ini untukmu." Ia memberikannya pada gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-_chan_!" katanya melangkah pergi meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda itu sendirian._

**End of Flashback…**

Kejadian itu telah lama berlalu. Sekitar sepuluh tahun lamanya. Kejadian yang menurut Sakura adalah sebuah anugerah. Mendapat teman pertama menyenangkan, bukan?

_Hei, Naruto. Apa kau ingat kejadian hari itu? _

Angin semilir bertiup. Mengibarkan helai-helai rambut merah muda miliknya dan juga daun-daun hijau yang berguguran akibat lokasi itu sering dijadikan tempat latihan untuk para genin.

**Flashback…**

"_Oi…" panggil seseorang._

Eh… Suaranya Sasuke-_kun…_

"_Sasuke-kun!" pekik gadis berambut merah muda itu, ketika ia melihat pujaan hatinya, Sasuke. "Ternyata kau baik-baik saja!"_

"_O-oi, hentikan! Janga peluk-peluk aku!" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sakura._

_Setelah berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sakura, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. "Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Aku pergi."_

"_Sasuke, kau masih bermaksud merebut lonceng itu?" tanya Sakura._

"_Tadi aku sudah menyentuhnya. Kali ini aku akan mendapatkannya."_

"_Eh!" Sakura memekik kaget. "Ah! Be- begitu, ya. Sasuke memang hebat, ya…" _Gawat! Aku takkan bisa merebut lonceng dari guru itu! Kalau begini, aku pasti akan terpisah dari Sasuke-_kun_!

"_A- anu, karena waktunya juga tinggal sedikit, sih. Kita tak harus memaksakan diri… Kan masih ada kesempatan berikutnya." Sakura berusaha menghentikan Sasuke._

_KRINGGGG…_

"_Sial! Kita terlalu lama!" kata Sasuke._

**End of Flashback…**

Hari itu, salah satu hari yang ia ingat. Sasuke menungguinya saat ia pingsan. Hm… menyenangkan sekali bisa sedekat itu dengan pujaan hati. Sangat malah.

"Aku… rindu dengan masa-masa itu. Saat kelompok kita–Kelompok 7–menjalani misi-misi bersama," katannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_… Naruto… kalian memang orang-orang yang hebat. Aku merasa aku–"

"Sakura-_san_!" panggil seseorang.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara. "Ada apa, Yamato-_taicho_?"

"Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka sedang dirawat di RS Konoha! Mereka sekarat." Penuturan yang disampaikan oleh Yamato membuat Sakura kaget. Rasa senang, cemas, kangen, semuanya jadi satu.

Sakura segera melesat menuju RS Konoha. Sesegera mungkin tanpa menghiraukan rintik-rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan dengan air matanya yang menetes.

_Tunggu aku…_

Sesampainya di koridor sepuluh–tempat di mana ruangan Sasuke dan Naruto berada–di sana terlihat Karin yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan. Di dinding ruangan itu, terlihat kaca besar yang memungkinkan orang-orang dari koridor itu melihatnya kedalam.

Sakura masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Bunyi mesin terdengar di ruangan yang senyap itu. Di hadapannya, terlihat dua orang yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya masing-masing. Sasuke dan Naruto.

Ia jatuh terduduk di depan pintu. Menyesali kejadian yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

"Maaf… aku, gagal," ucapnya lirih.

Hujan semakin lebat. Membasahi permukaan bumi. Kincir yang tadinya berputar kini terhenti karena basah. Ketika angin yang cukup kuat bertiup, kincir itu jatuh, dan bagiannya yang terbuat dari kertas tersobek. Menggambarkan isi hati Sakura.

_Sedari dulu, aku selalu berada di balik punggung kalian. Selalu seperti itu. Saat ini pun, aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku merasa… aku telah gagal menjadi teman kalian._

The End

* * *

><p>Mencoba seperti Blackpapillon, tapi kemampuan saya hanya sebatas ini.<p>

Oh oke. Saya gak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Saya hanya suka bagian pada dua paragraf terakhirnya saja.

Ini Canon perdana saya. Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan. Setingnya setelah Sakura disuruh Kakashi ngobatin Karin, terus Karin dibawa ke RS.

Seperti layaknya novel-novel yang ada #cielah. Kan ada _cover -_nya, fic ini pun punya _cover_. Lihat _Profile_ saya untuk tahu link –nya.

Dan ini pertanyaan OOT, adakah anak FNI yang nonton konsernya Justin Bieber?

_Give your comment in Review box, please_!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

April 24, 2011

03.50 P.M. (WIB)

Published at:

April 25, 2011

09.00 A.M. (WIB)

Maaf Aku Gagal © Kazuma House Production ® 2011


End file.
